<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pineapple God of Destruction by kencroissants</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578304">Pineapple God of Destruction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kencroissants/pseuds/kencroissants'>kencroissants</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fiamme Vivaci [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, ベイブレードバースト | Beyblade Burst (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, It's Phi but it's Not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:29:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kencroissants/pseuds/kencroissants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Mukuro possesses a body of a child who seeks destruction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fiamme Vivaci [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/943911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pineapple God of Destruction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's short because it's supposed to be just a note or idea for the au that i wrote up in Aug2019, but i decided it was actually okay enough as a stupid story by itself...</p>
<p>it's not supposed to be anything serious so, here you go</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mukuro found his new host amusing, a child playing God.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He figured the kid would appreciate it after he gets his own body back somehow. Their desires align with each other after all. Destruction is just so beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at the mirror though, he let out a sigh. “What troublesome eyes. It would have been easier if the colors were switched,” he played with the white hair. “His bangs go to the opposite side as well…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kufu… kufufufufu!!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A maniac laugh echoed around the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh well, nothing a little bit of illusion can hide.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red eyes with the kanji for six slowly fade into a deep blue matching the host’s original color.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a pair of scissors and shortened the hair. “Apologies in advance. But it's not taking over the world if I don't put fear in people's hearts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Styling it into a familiar pineapple at the back. He laughed once more before leaving the room he has been staying in for a while. The first face he sees is that twin brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles calmly, before Hearts started laughing out of nowhere… yes… he'll just beat up this one first.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>